1800whereryou Chased
by Susie Madison
Summary: One night someone breaks into Jess' house and leaves a note threating our lightning girl. What happens when she goes away and leaves her past behind but her past doesn't want to stay behind?
1. Chapter 1:How it all begain

**1-800-where-r-you Chased **

**_Authors Note: Hey guys Ive been reading all of your stories that you have written and I love them all so much that I Decided to write my own and first story for the 1-800 series. Sorry if it sucks but like I said I havent wrote anything for 1-800 before. Read and review and tell me what to change and if you have any ideas. _**

_**Luv the stories and you guys Suze Madison. **_

**_P.s. this takes place a few months after Sanctuary_**

**Chapter 1- The Letter **

"So thats it, theres nothing else you can do?" Joe Mastriani (my dad) said to Dr Cyrus Krantz and Special Agent Johnson and Smith. Ok**** Im sure you are probably wondering whats happening and what my dad means by _theres nothing else you can do_. Well it all started when we got back from Mastrianis reopening party, yup after all that time (which wasnt that long actually) Mastrianis was finally open for business. My dad was having a party to celebrate and everyone who worked at any of the three restaurants was invited along with their family (which was good for me because that meant that Rob was there along with his mom and just-call-me-Gary). The party was fun, but more for the adults then for Rob and me so after we ate I said good-bye to my family I left with Rob to go for a ride on his Indian. We drove back to his house to watch a movie and make-out a little. It was only 10 PM; the party would end in about two hours, so we didnt have to worry about Mrs. Wilkins walking in on us.

We made some popcorn and started to watch the movie. Rob leaned over and started to kiss my neck, and slid his hand around my waist and grabbed my side, pulling me closer to him while bringing his soft lips to my mouth. He teased my mouth with little soft kisses, before pulling my mouth into a french kiss. It surprised me, but ever since I told my parents about us, he has kissed me more often. Soon I was pinned down on the couch by Rob, who was moving his lips back down to my neck and right below my ear. I almost moaned, finding my sensitive spot. I soon found my hands and arms around his neck. I could feel his hands running up and down the side of my stomach. His hands soon went to the hem of my shirt and I prayed that they would go under. And ohh, did they. His fingers were tickling my stomach and slowly moving up to my bra. I took my hands out of his hair and moved them under his shirt touching his really nice set of abs. I could tell he was close to putting his hand on top of my bra but he broke his lips away from my neck and looked me in the eye. His eyes were filled with desire and want, and something more then lust-love was filling his eyes and I just hoped that my eyes were telling him the same thing. When he was looking in his eyes I got the feeling that he was asking me for permission to continue. I had been thinking about going this far and farther with Rob but this was a lot sooner than I expected. But I did knew that I really did want to do this with him. I nodded my head and his lips once again captured mine and his right hand dipped under my bra and he started to lightly squeeze my chest area. I took my hands and lifted his shirt off of him and we only broke the kiss for that before removing my shirt. He shifted his weight and his knee went right between my legs. He brought his knee up so that it was putting pressure on that spot...and it was like fireworks went off. I moaned in pleasure and I felt him grin against my lips. He had started to move his lips back down to my neck and then down to my chest when we heard a car pull into the driveway, and car doors slam shut and footsteps, walking up the drivway. Fortunately, we were able to get up and put our shirts back on before the door in the kitchen opened. Mrs. Wilkins yelled 'I'm home' as she walked into the living room. We had just sat down to made it look like we were watching the movie the whole time, even though with everything that just happened, I don't remember what movie we're watching. I just hope she doesn't ask us.

"Oh, hi Jess, hi Rob" she said. "What movie were you watching?" I looked at the screen and the credits were rolling. I began to panic, forgetting the title of the movie. Looking around frantically for the movie's box, I prayed silently that she wouldn't get suspicious.

"Oh hi, Mom, Gary we were watching 'Without a Paddle'" Rob answered looking directly at me.

"Yeah, hi Mrs. Wilkins, Gary, we just finished watching 'Without A Paddle'" I said, trying not to blush. Once again, Rob had save me, and us.

"Oh, dont you just love that movie it is so funny" just-call-me-Gary said.

"Oh yeah funny" I said getting up and looking at the watch Rob gave me. It was almost 12 so I said to Rob "I should probably be getting home now I suspect my parents to be back soon"

"Yeah" said Rob getting up and walking to his mom to give her a kiss on the check. Then he said, "I'll be back in a few." I walked over and gave Mrs. Wilkins a hug and said good-bye to her and just-call-me-Gary and we went out side to Rob's Bike.

10 minutes later we were speeding down the road. We werent going really fast but it was fast enough for a speed freak like me. I loved sitting behind Rob on his bike with my arms around his chisled body. My dad had once told me that if I wore the dresses that my mom makes me wear, he would buy me my own speed bike. At times like this I dont really want my own bike cause that would mean I wouldnt be able to put my arms around Rob. After a little while, we pulled up into my driveway (after the hospital he stopped dropping me off at the corner). We got off the bike, I pulled the spare helmet off my head and handed it to Rob, who then put it into the side compartment of his bike. I was wondering what he was thinking about almost getting caught like that, because he hadnt really said all that much since we left his house.

"So, that was close one" I said to break the awkward silence.

"Yeah," was all he said as we walked up to my door. When we got to our usual spot that was hidden from the door and windows Rob grabbed my wrist and pulled me into a passionate kiss. When we came up for air, he rested his forehead on mine and said "But it was worth it," he smiled as he said this and gave me another quick kiss on the mouth before grabbing my hand and walking me up the rest of the way to my door. I smiled, glad to know that he wasnt mad or embarrassed, even though we were almost caught.

When we reached my steps Rob stopped walking and I bumped into him. I took a step back and looked up at him. He didnt even realize that I smacked into him. "Rob what the heck..." I started to say before I looked up to the front door and noticed that it was smashed open and everything in my house was overturned. The cushions that were on the couch were ripped, the tables were on their side and anything breakable was broken. "Oh my god" I said. It looked like a bulldozer had gone through my house. Rob and I just stood staring through my door until Rob muttered "Holy shat," (only he didnt say shat if you know what I mean). I started to go into the house keyword being started because Rob reached out and grabbed my arm, and said "Mastriani, where in the hell are you going?" I turned back around so I was facing him. I stared at him for a couple of seconds before pointing my thumb behind me and saying, "Duh." **(A/N: poor Rob he can be clueless sometimes-lol jk) **

"You're not going in there. What if whoever did this is still in there?" I blinked a couple of times and then said,

"Im going to call the police." Rob stood there with the half-amused, half-disgusted grin that he always wears on his face.

"You have your cell phone. Why dont you use that?" Damn! This was the one time that I really had wished that my mom and dad hadn't caved in and bought me my phone. Dont get me wrong, I love my phone wholeheartedly, but I really wanted to go inside my house and see if the bugger that wrecked was still in there. (Only in my mind, I wasnt calling him a bugger, no, the name I had called him was much worse.) Or to see if there was a note or something. I really think that Rob knew what I wanted to do but I also knew that even though he hadnt said anything, he likes or maybe even loves (hopefully this one) me too much to let me go walking into possible danger. "Call the cops first and then after they check it out you can look for a note, or whatever it is that your thinking about doing." I sighed in defeat and pulled out my cell phone and dialled 911, then my parents.

Thats how half an hour later my parents and brothers were with Rob and me, waiting for the police to give us the clear that no one was still lurking inside the house. When Dr. Krantz and special agents Jill and Alan came (who called them, I still have no idea) they asked Rob and me a hundred questions (though I may have exaggerated a little). Half way through the questions, Dr. Krantz left with one of the police officers. When they stopped questioning us, he finally returned with a grim face (and no I dont mean a mask on), and a piece of paper in his hands. He spoke quietly to Jill and Alan and then said to my mom and dad "Mr. and Mrs. Mastriani would you and your family please come down to the station with us. My dad said certainly. I said good-bye to Rob and told him that I would talk to him tomorrow. Then we headed down to the police station. In my dads car I sat between Mike and Doug and the three of us sat silently during the ten minute ride down to the police station.

At the station, we were led to a room with a rectangular table and seven chairs around it, in which Jill, who had gone ahead with Dr. Krantz and Alan, was already sitting in one of them. Jill smiled sweetly to Doug and Mike and asked them if they would wait patiently in the waiting room. They just looked at me and left to sit in those hard orange chairs outside. Dr. Krantz sat between Jill and Alan, while my dad sat between my mom and me."Now," Dr. Krantz said "you have probably guessed why we have brought you in here Jessica."

"Yes, I have a guess" I said looking at him.

"And what would that be?" he asked me. I just really wished he would cut the crap and say it instead of having us play games and avoid the subject.

"That you found something to do with my so-called gift." I replied feeling indifferent and bored. Why should this be such an interesting topic? Its not like I dont go a month without a death threat.

"Correct," he said "now I know that you get in these situations a lot, but we feel that this one is different."

_A_And why is that?" I asked. If the look on his face meant anything, I should have taken my question back, because he did not look happy.

"Well..." he said "the note didnt have a name and there were no finger prints on anything at your house. This guy or girl seems like a pro. There is no way of finding out who wrote it." He looked, really grim. "This is the note." He proceeded to pass us the paper that I saw him holding earlier at our house in a clear zip lock bag (I guess he didnt want anything to happen to it) I took the bag and read:

Lightening girl,

Your going to regret the day you got hit by lightening

If you dont disappear and STOP finding kids.

XXX

P.S. This is just a warning. The next time, one your family won't be so lucky.

I read the note and then reread it. It seemed a little dramatic, but I knew this person meant business. My mom and dad read it over my shoulder. My mom let out a little sob and my dad reached over and went over to hold her while she cried on his shoulder. Under normal circumstances I would have thought it sweet that my dad was there for my mom even thought she was getting his shirt wet, but now all I could do was stare at the letter in my hands.

Once my mom had calmed down I came out of my little trance. I realized that all eyes were on me. "Um..." I said, to break the awkward silence.

"Jessica" Dr. Krantz said "this note was not the warning that XXX was talking about" (A/N: XXX is said like triple x ok...yeah like on that movie-see you get it-lol)

"Oh...?" I asked, my throat clogging, and my voice becoming raspy.

"Yes Jessica, Im sorry to say but we found your dog dead," he said sounding sorry.

"Oh dear," said my mom, who was already a disaster. Chigger was the dog that I got when Rob and I went to the militai group. I asked the police what would happen to the animals when all the people from there went to jail and they said that they would probably be put down. I had become very fond of Chigger so I practically begged my parents to let me keep him. After some hesitation they finally agreed and so Chigger has been with me since and I loved him. I started to cry even though I know I hate crying, looking like a babbling buffoon. But I really had a lot to cry about:

a) My dog just died

b) I just received a threatening letter

c) The letter said that XXX was going to kill my family

d) Then XXX is going to kill me

and...

e) Rob and I were interrupted just when we were getting somewhere.

Normally, people would be crying over just one of these things but I had four more things to sob over. Admit it, you were be crying too. My mother, who had stoppedcrying stared at me with a worried look on her face. She leaned over and hugged me while I cried on my father's shoulder, who will have to buy a new shirt, since all the tears will have ruined it by now. After about five minutes I stopped crying. I think my dad realized this because he let go of me and asked if I was alright. I nodded my head in response because I really didnt think that I could open my mouth without choking and going into another crying fit. My dad grabbed my hand under the table, gave it a squeeze and me a reassuring smile, before he turned and looked at Dr. Krantz and said, "So whats going to happen?"

"Well," said Dr. Krantz "There are two options. First one is that Jessica and your family can go around like nothing happened and you will have body guards following you around and FBI agents posted at your house. Or we can do the same thing we do for the witness protection program and relocate your family in another state and with another name so no one recognises you" Dr. Krantz said with a frown on his face.

"So thats it, theres nothing else you can do?" my dad said, which brings us back to the present time. It now 1:13 in the morning and I am so tired I just want to go home and crawl into my nice warm bed and sleep forgetting everything that has happened. Though my bed won't be as warm as I want it to be.

"Im afraid that those are the only choices, that you have," said Dr. K."I will give you a few minutes to discuss it and then we will make the preparations." With that, Jill, Alan and him get up and leave the room.

"Well, we are going to have to be relocated," my dad says looking at my mother with decisiveness.

"But Joe, that means that we would have to leave everything behind, our family and friends," my mom says with silent tears running down her face.

"Yes, but if we stay here there is no knowing what will happen to us". My mom sat quiet for a couple of seconds before regaining herself. Then while they talked about what we should do I thought that if we leave then I may never see Rob again. After thinking about Rob I start to think that if we leave then Mike will not be able to see Claire ever again, and he's been crushing on her for his whole life. And what about Doug? He's doing so great and he has a girlfriend that he won't be able to see. And then what about my mom and dad, and the restaurant they just reopened. I made up my mind I wasnt going to let that happen to my family, just staying here is putting them all in danger. So I got up and ran out and down the hall until I found Dr. K all the while, I could hear my parents calling me back. I talked to Dr. K and Jill and Alan and told them my plan.

When we returned to the room my mom stood up, looking angry and relieved saying,"Jessica Mastriani where were you?" I went back to my seat and ignored the question. Which was okay because Dr. K. answered them for me.

"Mr. And Mrs. Mastriani, Jessica has just come and asked me if it possible for just her to be relocated." My parents who had been looking at Dr. K. both wiped their heads and looked at me in shock, saying,"What!"

Well, okay they didn't exactly say it. They more or less yelled it.

"Hey, you guys, I think even China heard that. But yeah, I cant make you guys give up this life. Mastrianis just opened and Doug and Mike are doing so well. Besides, the note said that as long as I left, they will leave you alone, so really there is no reason that you should have to move". I said.

"But Jesse, honey we may never get to see you again," my mom said bawling, holding onto my dads hand very tightly.

"I know mom, but they will catch this guy and when they do I will come home," I said. "Plus Dr. K. said that every two months I can write a letter to you and you can write one to me just as long as I dont write anything about where I am or my new name."

"I dont like this one bit," my dad said.

"But dad this is the only choice," I said giving him a small smile.

"Will she be safe?" my dad said, turning to look at Dr. K.

"Of course. She will be put into a house with an FBI employ and every Christmas we can allow a 20 minute call. Any longer and anymore often then that, we risk the chance of it being intercepted," Dr. K said. "Every 2 months one of you will be able to send a letter here and we will then forward it to Jessica or if its from you," he said looking at me "to your family. You will be given a new name and birth date, as well as a new background, you won't be able to tell anyone who you really are, not even the family that you will be staying with can know." Dr. K. finished.

"When will she have to leave?" asked my dad.

"We will take her now to Crane and then when everything is ready she will board a plane and be off."

"Thats way too soon!" my mom cried out.

"Mrs. Mastriani I know that it is very soon but we dont know how long this XXX person will give Jessica to disappear before he or she does something bad, and frankly I dont want to risk it," said Alan, who surprised me. It was the first time he had spoke since we had arrived.

"Right now its very early and I am sure you are tired but still have a lot of questions," said Dr. K. My parents nodded their heads."I will answer all of your questions but I think that it will be better if I do it after we all have had a good night's sleep and when your two other kids are here so that they know what is going on" Dr. K. paused then continued. "What I need to ask is are you all agreed on Jessica being relocated?" he asked.

"We dont like it but it is what you want, Jessica?" my dad said looking at me.

"Yes" I said.

"Then I guess its a yes this is what we are doing" my dad finished.

"You do know that we can all go, you dont have to do it all by yourself" my mom asked me.

"No mom, I need to do this," I said and with that we cried and hugged and said good bye and then went out into the waiting room and told Mike and Doug (who by the way are also opposed). The crying and hugging started all over again. It took 45 minutes to do this and for my family to leave for the hotel that the FBI is taking them to (since our house has to cleaned, and fixed up).

Once they were gone we (me, Alan and Jill) went to their car and drove the one hour drive to Crane Military Base. Once there, they led me to the same room as last time. Though the whole time I followed them like a zombie. When they left me alone in the room I crawled into bed and lied there for a few minutes thinking about Rob and how I just wanted to hug him and have him tell me that this was all a bad dream, but I couldnt do any of that or even call him cause Dr. K took my cell phone away so I couldnt call him or anyone else and have my calls traced.

_**A/N: so what do you think? Good, bad what? Should I just stop or keep going? Please tell me. And **_

_**REVIEW PLEASE **_

_**Luv Suze **_


	2. Chapter 2: Goodbye

_Chapter: 2 Good-bye_

I woke up at 11:00 AM the next morning. All I wanted to do was hide in this bed wait until this was over and I could go back home and see Rob and my family. Even so, I desperately wanted to tell Rob what happened, so I got up and looked around my room. Nothing had really changed. I still had the same bed, the same TV, and the same wall colour. Yes, everything was still the sa- THEY TOOK MY PHONE! Sheesh, I guess they don't really trust me..

I went to the desk, opened the drawer and took out a piece of paper. I sat down and plucked a pen out of the little holder and put the pen to the paper, but I stopped abruptly. This was probably one of the hardest things I would have to do in my life. I am telling the man that I love, and was dreaming that when we got older he would ask me to marry him. I know that it was a dumb thing to wish for but I love Rob so much, and I think that he loves me to (even though he has yet to say it). I thought about how to open it. I finally decided on 'Dear Rob' but where to begin? Maybe someone already told him what happened. Would he even care? It was just too difficult. I just started to write everything that he should know. Who cares if he doesn't care Okay, so I would care. And I think he cares, right? After all we've been through... god, this is so hard.

_Dear Rob, _

_I am so sorry that I couldn't call you last night. Dr. Krantz, Jill and Alan didn't think it would be a good idea. I am actually writing this letter without their permission, but then again, when have I ever asked for permission to do something? Why start now? I am writing this from Crane (hopefully you won't have to bust me out this time). You probably want to know what happened to me last night and why I'm at Crane. When we arrived at the police station last night, Jill asked for just me and my parents to come with them so we could talk. When we got in the conference room Dr. Krantz told us that they had found a letter addressed to me. When they showed us the note my mom freaked out.  
The note said:_

I stopped. I can still picture that note was still in my head. How could I forget it? I could still see the plastic bag around it with the XXX's signature at the bottom. I could see that note being slide across the table every time I closed my eyes. I could also picture my mother reading the note and crying after reading it. Although I had only looked at the note for a couple of seconds, I feeI like I've seen the note thousands of times.

_Lightning girl, _

_You're going to regret the day you got hit by lightning _

_If you don't disappear and STOP finding kids. _

_XXX _

_P.S. This is just a warning. The next time, one your family won't be so lucky.. _

That note that changed everything.

I went on to tell Rob about what happened and what I decided to do. I also told him that I love him.

_I will always remember all the 'adventures that we had rescuing kid's and bringing them back to their loved one's. I will remember watching the movie at your mom's house last night. I want you to say goodbye to her and to Gary for me. _

_I wish that I could say one last good-bye in person, but I guess this will have to do. Rob, I want you to know that I love you and always have. This is the hardest yet the most obvious thing I have had to do. I want you to go on with your life and get a new girlfriend that doesn't have a stupid gift that almost gets you killed every time that you go out. You deserve so much better._

I finished the letter and at the bottom I added a PS that said

_Whatever you do, please don't wait for me._

I hope that he wouldn't try to find me and that he doesn't get hurt along with my family. I fold up the letter and try to find an envelope but there was none in the room. I decided that even though I didn't want to I was going to have to tell someone that I wrote the letter and hoped that they would let me send it.

I was walking around Crane looking for Jill. I had decided that if I was going to tell someone then Jill would be my best bet. I feel the closest to Jill and she has been the nicest to me here and all. So I was walking around trying to find her office when she came around the corner.

"Hey, Jess, you're up already? I was just coming to get you," she said with a smile on her face. "Should I take a guess what is in your hand?" she said referring to the letter to Rob in my hand.

"Well...um Jill I was kinda wondering if you know if it was possible for me to send a letter to Rob" I said, giving her puppy dog eyes.

"Well Jess-" she started to say but I cut her off.

"Jill, I promise that it doesn't say anything that could tell him where I am going. I don't even know where I'm going or what my name will be or even when I'm going," I said in one breath. "And nothing in it says anything about Rob coming to rescue me," I said. A look of relief appeared on her face.

"Well, I suppose that wouldn't give away anything right? However, you are going to need to put that in with all of the other letters that go out of Crane," she said. I said 'yes!' in my mind, did a little victory dance, that if anyone saw would have humiliated me so bad that Rob would most likely just ran away in horror.

"When do they come and pick up the mail?" I asked her. She looked at her watch and then said, "In about 10 minutes." I turned around and started to run in the opposite direction towards the front gate. But before I got very far I remembered why I was looking for Jill. I hurriedly turned around and ran back to the hallway only to find that Jill wasn't there anymore. I went down the hall and saw that the last door was open. I looked in and found Jill there with her hand held out and in it was an envelope and a stamp.

"Thanks," I said and she only laughed and waved it off, saying, "Come back here after your done".

I ran back down the hall and towards the gate. When I got to the front gate I looked around trying to find the mail box thing or whatever it is that they use for a mail box, when the gate opened and a truck came in and stopped right in front of me. This guy got out and went to a box right beside the gate. I realized that this must be the mailman and that must have been the mail box, so I ran over and asked him if it was to late to put a letter in. He looked at me, and my jaw dropped. He was some old guy, maybe in his thirties (ok not that old), wearing a trucker hat and the stereotypical uniform letter carriers wear.

His hair was shaggy and had a greasy look to it and was black. His face had a bunch of scars on it and one going right though his eye. In his mouth was a toothpick and after he gave me a look over and I must say that his eyes lingered at my chest area for a bit to long if you ask me, and said "For you darlin it's ain't too late" and gave me a smile that would turn even the strongest of people to the point of gagging. I handed him the note and said thank you, and hastily began to walk back to Jill's office. As soon as I was out of sight from the man I broke into a run and made it back to Jill's office in record time.

As I came sliding to a halt in front of Jill's door (which was now closed) the door beside it opened and Alan stepped out. "Why, Jess nice to see you" and he had a smile on his face.

"Yeah, nice to see you too" I said thinking that this was a little weird.

"So are you and Jill going to go shopping today?" he asked.

"Um I dunno yet, she asked me to come to her office when I was done," I said then thought that it might have been better if I had of kept my mouth shut because I didn't know if Jill would get in trouble for letting me send out a letter to Rob.

"Oh and what did you have to do?" he asked me. I had a second to think of a good excuse.

"I had some girl problems," was the first thing that came into my head.

"Oh," he said, somewhat nervous. That gets them every single time. Males don't like hearing about female problems. "Well, Dr. Krantz and I are off to talk to your family and answer all of the questions that they may have. Is there anything that you want me to tell them for you?" he asked me

"Um...Wait!" I yelled "I don't get to go too?"

"Well no unfortunately, but you and Jill are going to go shopping for all of the things that you will need. That is why you said your goodbyes last night or early this morning if you will."

"Oh," was all I said to that and instead of arguing I asked him to ask my mom and dad to let Ruth know about what happened or makeup an excuse for her so that she isn't worried, and to let them know that I love them. He said he would, and then I knocked on Jill's door and she called us in. Alan said that he had to leave, and hurriedly left, while Jill told me that I could sit down in one of the chairs across from her.

"So did you make it on time before the postman came?" she asked me.

"Yeah, I-," I said but I was stopped in mid sentence when her phone rang. She excused herself and picked up the phone.

"Yep, uh huh". When she was done, she told me that our car was ready to take us to the shopping centre to buy clothes and other stuff for my new room. I asked her if I was able to get anything from my old room and she informed me that most of my belongings were destroyed, besides the fact that they didn't think that it would be a good idea to have anything that would remind me of my old life. I nodded in a forced agreement and together, we walked to the gate.

"So, why do we need a car. What's wrong with your car?" I asked Jill.

"Oh well, Dr. Krantz thinks that we should have agents come with us in case we run into trouble," she explained

"Oh that's going to be fun for them" I said. She laughed. "So who is paying for all this? My mom and dad?" I asked her. I really hope that they don't have to, because now they have to fix the house and wouldn't it just be the topping to there day to have to bye me all new clothes and all.

"Nope, we are paying for all of it. Your parents have enough to deal with. Without worrying about the money." I was very happy to hear that my parent's didn't have to pay, but hearing that they were paying was kinda weird. I wouldn't think that they would pay

"Oh, that's good I wouldn't want them to have to be bothered with all of the money and other stuff" I said. and then we came up to the car and hopped in.

We drove for a while in the opposite direction of my home town. Throughout the whole trip I just listened to music on the radio while Jill conversed with the two male agents in the front of the car. When we pulled up to a mall and got out the agent who was in the passenger seat handed me a thing that looked like a pager and told me to hock it to my pants but make sure that it's not visible to people. I asked him why and he said that it was a tracking device and if anything happened I should just press this button (and he pointed to a button on the top) and they will come get me. But if for some reason they don't get there in time then they can track me from it. So basically I can't lose it. Jill and I got out of the car with the agents and we went one way and they (whose names are Paul and Tom) went the other way. I asked Jill why they don't stay with us and she said that they are just supposed to stay hidden so no one suspects anything.

Jill and I went to a couple of clothing stores and tried on some different skirts and pants with different shirts. It was a lot of fun just hanging out with Jill. She would go into a dressing room and I would keep throwing clothes into her and she would try them on and then she would do that for me and we would model them for each other. I liked to see Jill like this, it made me wonder if she had a boyfriend and what she did when she didn't work. It was a sham that she spends most o her time at Crane.

I bought two pairs of pants and a skirt that matched 4 shirts (which I also bought) at one store then we went to a everything store and I bought shampoo and a brush toothbrush and toothpaste and all of the other necessaries and then we went back to the clothes stores. It was pretty fun watch

We shopped until 5:00 and then ate supper at the little food court in the mall. I had a Subway sandwich and Jill had a Big Mac from MacDonalds And after supper we went back to the car where we met Paul and Tom and went back to Crane. At Crane I helped Tom and Paul bring my purchases my room. I looked at all the stuff that I got and hung up all my skirts and folded all of my pants and tops and put them away in the little set of draws, and then I had a shower and climbed into bed and before I fell asleep I thought that this is moving so fast and then I fell asleep.

The next morning I woke at 9 but stayed in bed thinking about what Rob was doing and what he was thinking and whether or not he had received my letter yet. I was thinking about this until there was a knock on my door and Jill came in and told me that I needed to get dressed and explained to me everything that we had to do today. We went to breakfast and Alan and Dr. Krantz came in and they told us how it went yesterday. Alan told me that he delivered my message and they said that they loved me too. I almost stared to cry right then and there. I could feel the tingly feeling at my nose but I managed to hold it in. After breakfast, Jill and Alan brought me to a room and in the room was a man that had a bunch of hair stuff set up in front of a mirror. He came over when we came in and held out his hand and introduced himself. His name was Jacques and he was so French that you could hardly tell what he was saying. He shook my hand with such force that it felt like it was going to come right out of its socket after he was done shaking my hand he brought me over to his chair and then said excusez and left to go talk in hushed voices with Jill and Alan. Then he came back and started to fuss with my hair then he told me to stand and then took me over to a sink and sat me down again. He washed and washed my hair before getting me to go back over to the chair in front of the mirror. He then proceeded to work at my hair. I just kept my eyes focused on other stuff not being able to watch as he started to cut my hair. Jill brought me a magazine and I read that while Jacques cut my hair. When the blow dryer came on it shocked me I wasn't paying attention to Jacques anymore and the pieces of my hair flying and when he announced that he was done I looked up and liked what I saw.

My hair was a tiny bit shorter (Ok so it wasn't that much hair that went flying) but he informed me that my hair can grow back but he had to give me a trim or I might get split ends. He had added blond highlights to it that looked natural and layered it then shaped it to my face. I really liked it and when Jill came forward to look at it she said that she liked it as well. After that, Jill and Alan took me to Dr. Krantz's office to 'talk' "Now Jess," Alan said "we have found you a new family that has agreed to take you in and let you live with them as their niece."

"Already? It's only been like 2 days" I was shocked and surprised and scared that they had already found me a new home. If I thought that it was going to fast before now it was really going to fast.

"Yes we do find that it has gone by fast but Mr. Drew has been with us since he graduated high school and is a very respective agent. He jumped at the chance to help us out. Anyway your background story is," and then he proceeded to go though this nice, long talk that lasted about an hour, but the gist was I was going to be Mr. Thomas Drew's niece from New York. His sister (my mom) and her husband (my dad) died in a car crash, and they were my only other living relatives in the states so I was sent to live with him and his wife my aunt Julia and there two kids Matt 12 and Lucy 10 in-get this California. Carmel, California to be exact. My name from here on would be Alexandra Deville (who came up with the names I have no idea), but a nick name that I have decided to use is Alex. My birthday is June 15th, 1988, which made me 17 (which you know was good that something was going to stay the same-my age I mean). My mom's name was Caitlin Drew but she changed her name to Deville once she was married and she was American. My dad's name was Davet Deville and was French. We lived in Brooklyn New York in a condo. My dad was a business man and my mom was a stay at home mom.

And that was my past from now on I was to think of myself as Alex and not as Jess. I was to think of Dave and Caitlin as my parents and not my real parents, I was a single child not the youngest of 3. 'Man this was gong to be hard' I thought as Dr. Krantz told me all this. And with that Dr Krantz let me go back to my room while he made some calls to get a newspaper article made up that announced the crash that killed my 'parents' and to get me a new birth certificate and medical records. I personally never knew that there was so much to do to get everything changed, but I suppose that they can't have any holes in my new life.

ROB'S P.O.V

It's been three days since Jess' house has been broken into and even though she said that she would call, I have still yet to hear from her. I have gone to her house and called her house but nobody is there. The front door of her place has been fixed and there are trucks outside her house that say stuff like 'construction' on it yet no one from her family is there. My mom goes to work everyday but says that Mr. Mastriani is never there. All the work is being called in and the assistant manger is running it. I have tried calling Jess's cell but a message just comes up and says 'the person you are trying to reach has their phone disconnected' I feel like I am going to go crazy not knowing what has happened to her.

I was out in the barn working on my bike trying to take my mind off of Jess for a minute when I heard a car pull up into the driveway. Thinking that it was my mom getting home from the grocery store. I go out to help her bring in the groceries. To my surprise when I walked out I saw a white truck with 'MAIL' written on the side. I walked up and saw a man that looked like he has gone though more then his fair share of wear and tear. The man who looked to be only 35ish walked to the back of the truck, opened the door and disappeared for a couple of minutes. When he came back out he was carrying a letter in his left hand. He started to walk to the front door when I called out "Can I help you?"

The man turned around and looked for me. When his eyes finally landed on me he called out "Are you Mr. Rob Wilkins?" he asked me.

"Yes," I said not liking the way that he was looking at me. He had this smirk on his face that mad me feel like he knew something that I didn't.

"This is for you" he said walking closer to me holding out the letter.

"Thanks" I said looking at the top left hand corner for the return address, trying to find out who it was from. There was no address the only my address in the center of the envelope the man turned and walked back to his truck, hopped in and drove away. I took the letter into the house and sat down at the kitchen table. I tore open the envelope, unfolded the letter and read the first line.

"Dear Rob,"

right then I know who this letter was from. After three days of waiting I can finally hear from Jess. It's not the best way to hear from her, I would have liked to have seen her in person or at least talked to her in person but this was going to have to do. I read the first paragraph and the note. I couldn't believe it. I knew that she was right that there was going to be a letter in the house. And what it said, I thought that, that so called XXX must be really sick. He didn't even give a reason as to why he was threatening her. But well I suppose that, that would give away who he was and then they could find a picture of him and Jess could just find him and then this would be all over. I went back to reading the letter.

_I have to say that it gave me the creeps. After they showed us the note they gave me the news that the letter wasn't the warning. The real warning was Chigger, they killed him. I couldn't believe it, that freak killed my dog. This XXX guy didn't leave a finger print or anything to identify him. They think that he might be a pro or already convicted of a felon. I personally don't know what he could be, but I do know what he is, he's a life ruiner. How else other than the obvious reason? _

I can't believe that the maniac killed her dog. Jess loved that dog so much, even though I never really got why she liked it so much but she did.

_Well, Dr. Krantz gave us 2 choices, the first one was that we could just go along with our life and act as nothing happened. The only thing was that everyone in my family would have to have bodyguards with them everywhere they went. The second choice was that we could be put in this thing like the witness protection program and be given new names and all of that stuff with a new location. My parents didn't know what to pick. They were saying all the pros and cons for everything. I couldn't stand it anymore so I went to go find Dr. Krantz and asked him if it was possible for me to just get relocated. My parents weren't happy about this but they agreed and now I am at Crane waiting for all the paper work to be done and for them to find me a new family type thing to go live with._

I can't believe it. She chose to go. She's gone. That's why no one is at her house. I felt so bad I never got to tell her how I felt-feel, about her. She knows that I like her but she doesn't know that I love her. It scares me so much. Whenever I am around her she makes me want to do things that I really shouldn't be doing. We're both too young. Look at how far we got last time we were together! I really don't think I would have been able to stop if my mom didn't come home and the thing that scared me the most is that I don't think I wanted to stop.

_That is how he is a life ruiner. As far as I'm concerned, I might not see you or my family or friends again. I know that this really sucks and you are probably thinking that I am stupid to go walking back into Crane willingly but Rob this is my family that we are talking about, I couldn't make them move just because some freak is after me. Mike and Doug are doing so good and Doug, well god knows what will happen with Doug if an FBI agent had to follow him around 24-7. They did post people around the house for a bit but they will go away soon. _

I know that she would do anything to make sure Doug is safe but I never thought that she would stop her life here and start over in a new place. But then again Jess alway's puts other people first and doesn't care if her own life is put on the line. She is always running to help kids who have been kidnapped or are lost, even if there is a chance that she could get hurt in the process.

_I want you to forget all about me and once you find the right girl then marry her and love her like I love you. Even though you won't know where I am I will always know where you are and I am hoping that you will be happy. Who knows if we will ever see each other again, they may never find this guy ever. But then they could find him in a week, a month, or even a year. I hope it doesn't take long, but it might take forever. I love you Rob and hope that I will see you soon. _

_Wishing you the best and always loving you _

_Jess _

I finished the letter just as my mom walked in the front door. "Rob, honey is everything alright?" my mom asked me.

"Yeah, mom everything is alright" I said folding the letter back up "Why wouldn't everything be alright?" I asked her back.

"Well Rob, one I am your mother and I know when something is bugging you and two, you're crying" I never even noticed that I had started to cry.

"Oh...well it's nothing. I just got word of where Jess is," I said and while wiping my eye's.

"Oh, and where is she?" my mom asked.

"She got a threatening letter, and she has to leave."

"What do you mean she has to _leave_?" my mom asked.

"It's like the witness protection program she said. And it's just her that's leaving, not her whole family" I said.

"When will she be back?" my mom asked me.

"She said that she could be back in a week, a month, a couple of years, or never" I said then added "Mom I can't believe what she asked me to do" I said looking my mom in the eye.

"What did she ask you to do?" my mom asked me while taking a seat next to me and wrapping her arms around me.

"She asked me to move on from her and find another girlfriend. One that is better then her. She said that I deserved so much better then her but she is wrong. She is the best and I was lucky to even have that" I said crying some more I can't believe me crying. I never cry but yet here I am crying-and in front of my mother no less. "I never even got to tell her that I love her" I said and my mom lifted her head off of my shoulder and looked me in the eye.

"You have never told her that you love her?"

"No" I said sheepishly

"But Rob she has said it to you. I have heard her say it to you every time that you two split apart for a minute" she said shaking her head "I never even realized that you have never said it back to her."

"I wanted to, but I was just to scared" I said and broke the eye contact.

"Why were you too scared?" my mom asked me.

"I really can't say why. It's not like I don't love her and it's not like I think that she doesn't love me it's just...I dunno. I just...can't say" I said and we talked for a little bit more and then my mom got up and wen to start supper while I went for a drive on my Indian. Or tried to go but it just didn't feel the same riding without her arms around me. I felt like she died because I might not get see here again.

**And this is the letter that Jess/Alex wrote to Rob**

Dear Rob,

I am so sorry that I couldn't call last night. Dr. Krantz, Jill and Alan didn't think it would be a good idea. I am actually writing this without their permission, but when have I ever asked for permission to do something before? Never, so why start now? I am writing this from Crane (hopefully you won't have to bust me out this time). You probably want to know what happened and why I'm at Crane. When we got to the police station Jill asked for just me and my parents to come with them so we could talk. When we got in the conference room Dr. Krantz told us that they had found a letter addressed to me. When they showed us the note my mom freaked out, the note said:

_Lightening girl, _

_You're going to regret the day you got hit by lightening _

_If you don't disappear and STOP finding kids. _

_XXX _

_P.S. This is just a warning. The next time, one your family won't be so lucky._

I have to say that it gave me the creeps. After they showed us the note they gave me the news that the letter wasn't the warning. The real warning was Chigger, they killed him. I couldn't believe it, that freak killed my dog. This XXX guy didn't leave a finger print or anything to identify him. They think that he might be a pro or already convicted of a felon. I personally don't know what he could be, but I do know what he is, he's a life ruiner. How else other than the obvious reason?

Well Dr. Krantz gave us 2 choices, the first one was that we could just go along with our life and act as nothing happened. The only thing was that everyone in my family would have to have bodyguards with them everywhere they went. The second choice was that we could be put in this thing like the witness protection program and be given new names and all of that stuff with a new location. My parents didn't know what to pick. They were saying all the pros and cons for everything. I couldn't stand it anymore so I went to go find Dr. Krantz and asked him if it was possible for me to just get relocated. My parents weren't happy about this but they agreed and now I am at Crane waiting for all the paper work to be done and for them to find me a new family type thing to go live with.

That is how he is a life ruiner. As far as I know I might not see you or my family or friends again. I know that this really sucks and you are probably thinking that I am stupid to go walking back into Crane willingly but Rob this is my family that we are talking about, I couldn't make them move just because some freak is after me. Mike and Doug are doing so good and Doug, well god knows what will happen with Doug if an FBI agent had to follow him around 24-7. They did post people around the house for a bit but they will go away soon.

I will always remember all the 'adventures that we had rescuing kid's and bringing them back to their loved one's. I will remember the last night that we had together watching the movie at your mom's house. I want you to say goodbye to her for me and to Gary.

I wish that I could say one last good-bye in person, but I guess this will have to do. Rob I want you to know that I love you and always have. This is the hardest yet the most obvious thing I have had to do. I want you to go on with your life and get a new girlfriend that doesn't have a stupid gift that almost gets you killed every time that you go out. You deserve so much better. I want you to forget all about me and once you find the right girl then marry her and love her like I love you. Even though you won't know where I am I will always know where you are and I am hoping that you will be happy. Who knows if we will ever see each other again, they may never find this guy ever. But then they could find him in a week, a month, or even a year. I hope it doesn't take long, but it might take forever. I love you Rob and hope that I will see you soon.

Wishing you the best and always loving you

Jess

p.s. What ever you do, don't wait for me.


	3. authors note

AUTHORS NOTE: Hey guy's sorry but no this is not a update. I am just gonna say that I have changed a part in the first chapter. The part I changed is the part where she is over at Rob's house watching 'Without a Paddle'.

Ok I changed that part because people (cough-Aneesa-Cough) wanted fluff and I don't think that I will be able to put fluff in for a few more chapters so I thought that I would put some (but not enough that I need to change the rating of the story) in.

Please review for that chapter and the second chapter if you haven't already. The reviews help me a lot and they make me feel loved.

I would just like to say a thank-you to my lovely editor Lily or LavenderSoapSmellsGood as most of you will know her as. She has helped me a lot and I don't know where I would be without her-oh wait I know where I would be, I would have a really suckier story (wait is suckier a word?-see this is why I need her) lol anyway please review (but not for this little note-unless you want to)

With lots of luv Suze


End file.
